the_avalon_of_five_elementsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ai Hui
Summary Ai Hui Is the main protagonist of The Avalon Of Five Elements. He is an orphan that came from the Old Territory. Since he has been in the wilderness, surviving against Barbarians and Dire Beast. When fighting, his personality would change and turn into a wild beast full of killing intent. [[Cultivation|'Cultivation']] Ai Hui opened the Sky Palace's Palace Door at Chapter 229 'Abilities' Embryo One one the Sword Techniques Ai Hui read at the swordschool. The human body could only grow so much, but there was no limitation to developing the three essential life-sustaining energies within - * The Essence * The Breath * The Spirit These energies held no form, drifting harmlessly like mist.Therefore, the creator of this sword manual came up with an extremely interesting theory; that is, the human body was like a sword's sheath and the three energies made up the real sword. How could the three incorporeal enegies come together to form the sword? The manual proposed a unique solution. Since it was difficult to congeal the energies into one entity, they would be treated instead as soil to nurture the sword embryo from within. Whenever Ai Hui held onto a sword, the embryo came to life and his six senses became sharper. He could detect any slight sounds or movements around him. The Embryo is located inside the Sky Palace. The Embryo was destroyed at Chapter 223-224 Fish Back Technique that Ai Hui copied from the fight with Shi Xueman. It is a technique used to struggle free from being immobilized. It emulated a fish’s reaction when startled—full of explosive strength. Bat Blade One one the Sword Techniques Ai Hui read at the sword school. Sword Technique related to bats. The technique imitates the movement of the fast-flying bat, which, according to notes in the margins of the swordplay manual, had become extinct. Ai Hui can perform aerial maneuvers to change his direction in mid-air. Unnamed Sword Technique from Sword Pill Obtained at Chapter 137 Created by Cheng Rou, who has affinity with all elements. He only created 3 moves and stopped because he ran out of ideas. Moves: # Moon ## The only move that merely required both Hand Palaces. ## Long-ranged offensive weapon. More destructive power than the lightning bolts from Fall # Fall ## Demanded the activation of both Hand Palaces and Earth Palace. ## Calls down lightning from the sky. # Epiphyllum ## Required both Hand Palaces, both Leg Palaces, and the Sky Palace. Dipper Obtained at Chapter 153 Dipper is Central Pine Academy's greatest inheritance. It requires 7 strong palaces. This is not just the Dipper, it is the original Dipper. The original Dipper is the primary source of this inheritance, which means that it is not a copy. Primary sources also contain some of the creator's experiences and realizations, making it extremely valuable. Arc Stab One one the Sword Techniques Ai Hui read at the sword school. The Arc Stab made the sword thrust forward in an extremely tiny arc such that the opponent only saw the blade as moving straight forward. Mist Mist was one of the training methods of the ancient swordsmen. Being able to maintain the sword tip in the same position while rapidly shifting the hilt was an indicator of a nimble wrist and implied excellent control. Outstanding swordsmen were capable of moving the sword hilt in any direction and were not restricted to only the left and right shifts. The rapidly shifting sword hilt looked like an illusory mist, which was how the technique gained its name. Mist was used as an assessment tool by many ancient sword sects. Strike Self Created at Chapter 186 - 187 Combining Arc Stab and Mist. It created something like a meteor shower. When creating Strike, Ai Hui had understood the reasoning behind why the sword moves required the ignition of elemental energy. In the Cultivation Era, they had ignited spiritual force. Despite this, he had still lacked understanding regarding resonance. After looking at the thunderous sword move, however, he had developed a new understanding regarding resonance. The sword ray which had been concentrated and not dispersed was a unique form of elemental energy resonance. Slash Self Created at Chapter 187. Slash is a inclined move. Thrust Used at Chapter 209 Thrusting move, but was not as mighty as Strike; however, its movements were more clean cut and the range was larger. Moon Used at Chapter 209 was a move that required lifting the sword. Ai Hui made use of some of the techniques in Moon. The tip was similarly moon shaped, although it was slimmer. Clouds Used at Chapter 209 made use of the resonance of the elemental energy. It had an oscillating impac and could be used for both attack and defense. It could also be used to extricate oneself from a dangerous situation. Items Grass Sword Just an ordinary Grass sword. It broke when Ai Hui's Sword Embryo started to change. Sword Rattan Gloves Obtained at Chapter 80 Made from Sword Rattans, a type of tree. Blood Refined Cloth Obtained at Chapter 80 Bandages from the Cultivation Era. It is refined using an unknown person's blood and can be used for defense. The Blood Refined Bandages exudes killing intent. Sawtooth Grass Sword Obtained at Chapter 114 Destroyed during a training accident on Chapter 130-131. Grass Sword Obtained by Chapter 131 Military Grade Weapon that belonged to one of the guards. Grass swords used in the military were of excellent quality and were way better than the Sawtooth Grass Sword. Its blade was constructed with steel wood and heavy reeds, making it extremely hard and resistant to damage. They were also very heavy and not suitable to be used by students. Dragonspine Inferno Obtained at Chapter 138 The Dragonspine Inferno is a beautiful long sword. The black body of the sword did not have any sheen and looked like some sort of timber. There were seven small, shiny water caltrop crystals that were fiery red on the ridge of the sword. It looked like it was encrusted with red rubies. It also looked like the protruding stiff bones on the back of the Sword back Dragon dire beast from the ancient times. Both sides of the sword were faint, dark red. It appeared to have irregular wave patterns which were gathered on the sharp end of the sword. It was a sword that was grown. It was as heavy as 100 kilograms. Destroyed in Chapter 224. It's final battle killed most of the Blood Fiends that were there. Drifting Cloud Boots Obtained at Chapter 152 The main body of the boots were made using the Thousand Drift Cloud from Palatte Cloud Village. The Thousand Drift Cloud was a commonly seen water elementalist material and had a vast usage. This pair of shoes brought out the little characteristics of the Thousand Drift Cloud brilliantly. Ai Hui's speed and agility were tremendously increased. Golden Wind Obtained at Chapter 159 Golden Wind is a Metal Attribute Cloak. It enables the user to fly by erupting metallic wind. Chapter 192 says that it was destroyed at Chapter 179-180 Red Dust Obtained at Chapter 160 A box with 3 small swords inside. These 3 swords are controlled to fly around in a fast speed. People could not control these 3 swords because they were too fast, so the mayor of Central Pine City left it in his warehouse and forgot about it. Destroyed during battle on the streets Central Pine Armor Obtained at Chapter 193 Newly developed armor to guard against the blood poison. It is greenish-grey, tree bark like armor that emitted a faint pine fragrance. Dragonspine Obtained at Chapter 238 Made by Luo Lan. The sword is shrouded by an ash-grey cloud. Tiny streaks of lightning zigzagged through the cloud, resembling a small thunder cloud. The strip-like dark cloud looked like a sword sheath, but was actually not. Seven silver daggers meandered rapidly in the cloud like swimming fish. Each dagger was six centimeters in length. Their silver surface were so smooth that one could see his or her reflection in them. Each dagger was embedded with a lightning-based artifact remnant as well. The occasional lightning sparks on the body of the sword were induced by the high-speed flight of the seven daggers. This is a honing cloud, its the blade of the sword. The honing cloud was a special type of cloud. When one imbued it with elemental energy, it would produce a sharpening effect. The honing cloud was a special local product of Palette Cloud Village. The snake vertebrae is highly functional and was a top-grade material. Looking at it from the five elements' perspective, it is both metal-attributed and water-attributed. Metal collects water, which is why the honing cloud was used to make the blade of the sword. However, due to the differences in the grade level of the materials used, the power of the snake vertebrae are not optimized. The sword tassel is made up of fire prairie stones, which are a low-grade material. Still, it's better than nothing. As for the seven daggers, they are made up of silver flow wood, which is strengthened by the water elemental energy in the honing cloud. The honing cloud and silver glow wood are roughly the same grade, therefore, combining them provides a great boost to one's elemental energy. This sword can only be considered as a Mysterious-grade weapon. If the honing cloud was replaced by heavenly honing cloud, the silver flow wood replaced by thousand-traced silvery wood, and the fire prairie stones were replaced by molten core stones, then this sword will be an exceptional Earth-Grade weapon. With the lightning properties, it would be considered a rare Earth-Grade weapon. The honing cloud could bend and twist according to the form of the blood snake vertebrae. It could be firm and rigid or soft and flexible. The design of the seven daggers was even more amazing. Their design was inspired by the bronze sword box and extremely marvelous. Skills * Embroidery * Swordsmanship Merit Points 'Relationships' Master: * Wang Shouchuan ** a teacher at Central Pine Academy who specializes in theories. ** Husband of Master Han Yuqin. Friends: * Qian Dai ** Known as Fatty, he came to Avalon of Five Elements with Ai Hui from the Old Territory. ** Fire Element * Lou Lan ** Lou Lan is a Sand Puppet Ah Hui met at Central Pine City. * A-1 Unit ** Core Members *** Ai Hui **** Frontline Attacker *** Qian Dai **** Tank *** Luo Lan **** Cook *** Shi Xueman **** Water Element Spear User **** Leader of small group *** Sang Zhijun **** Metal Element Long Bow User **** Leader of small group *** Wang Xiaoshan **** Earth Element **** Leader of small group *** Jiang Wei **** Heavy Bow User *** Duanmu Huanghun **** Wood Element